Practice Makes Perfect
by AMKelley
Summary: Matt is frustrated because Andrew has always been better at the whole telekinetic thing but luckily Andrew is willing to give his cousin a few pointers *Sexual content, Incest, Telepathic sex, Blood, First time, Non-penetrative sex, Telekinesis*


Matt feels stupid for coming to Andrew for help. He could ask Steve, knowing he'd be less smug about it, but Andrew was the strongest out of all of them. He knew it. Steve knew it too, even if he was a little stubborn to admit it. But Matt wanted to become stronger and he was well aware that he'd have to learn from the best, besides he didn't have many options after all.

Andrew had finesse and knew when to and when not to over exert himself while using his talent. He got less nosebleeds than him or Steve because he learned how to control it better than either of them. He was more cocky now, a show off instead of a shy retreating loner. Andrew was more bold and Matt needed to achieve his level of confidence to get better.

But in the end Andrew turned out to be more cool about it than Matt thought he would. Andrew wasn't rubbing it in Matt's face that he was better but encouraging Matt to stretch his inner muscle just far enough to reach the level of maturity he has reached. Andrew truly wanted Matt to be able to experience this state of power and control without feeling the strain or getting a nosebleed.

"There's more to it than just being able to move things, Matt," Andrew tells him, informing him more than chastising Matt. Andrew is levitating the camera around slowly, circling them as they sit cross-legged across from one another on Andrew's bed. "You have to know the feel of it, how much it weighs. You have to believe in what you can do with it."

Matt listens and watches as Andrew picks up a baseball from across the room solely with his mind. Matt realizes that Andrew no longer needs to point at things to move them around or guide them in the right direction. It's all in his mind and his eyes. Andrew can see what he's lifting and where it's going without breaking eye contact with Matt. Andrew can feel the object with his mind.

Andrew can feel everything around him with his mind. He can feel the camera floating around them, the baseball he has brought between them at eye level, and he can feel Matt. As Andrew lowers the baseball in front of Matt his mind brushes ever so slightly against Matt's. It's a gentle caress, a whisper of a thought that goes unnoticed by his cousin.

Andrew bites his lip at the sensation it leaves in his mind. It's a soft vibrating tingle that has his ears ringing and his nose starts to feel a little swollen, like a nosebleed could be coming on. Interesting, Andrew thinks. If a faint brush against his cousin's mind can give him the stirrings of a nosebleed, he wonders what it would be like to be mind to mind with Matt. Would it be painful? Or excruciatingly euphoric?

Matt looks down at the baseball with a puzzled look, looking up at Andrew with a furrowed brow and wondering why Andrew would have him lifting something this easy. This was child's play and a walk in the park. As Matt went to lift the object with his mind Andrew suddenly swatted at his hand as if he was about to stick it in a cookie jar.

"What the hell-?" Matt exclaims, reeling his hand back in mock pain.

"You're not concentrating," Andrew says simply and Matt finds this remark absurd.

"Yes I am! You didn't even give me a chance!" Matt complains, but even as he says this he can't help but feel like Andrew it right. He had deflected the fork Andrew was going to stab him with but this was different. Matt couldn't control living things that well.

"You're not. You can't just lift it all half assed."

"I don't know what you want me to do!"

Matt's heart is pounding furiously in his chest and he doesn't know why he's so worked up over a little swat. Andrew seems to stare through him with that icy gaze, as if trying to telepathically communicate what he wants from Matt. There's a faint flicker of Andrew in his mind before it vanishes completely and Andrew's attempt to push the connection further falls short. Matt shrugs off the sensation before it has a chance to grow on him.

"You have to feel it," Andrew says, picking the baseball up with his hand and putting it in Matt's, cupping the round object just so so that their hands touch. "You need to believe that you're holding it with your hand. Like you're grasping it in your palm tightly enough to where you feel the stitches with your fingertips."

Andrew pulls his hand away and leaves the ball in Matt's hand, leaving a tingling murmur of a touch behind as Matt squeezes the baseball in his hand. He trying to focus on how it feels and trying to imprint the texture of it into his head but he just can't. Not even when he's holding it. Matt doesn't know how to feel things with his mind, he just knows how to move them. Ungracefully, but he can move things.

Matt stares hard at the orb in his hand intensely, focusing all his willpower into that one object, but it's not budging an inch. He strains the inner muscle and it leaves him reeling with worry. For a moment Matt thinks this gift has left him entirely but he can't still feel... it. He can feel that thing they found underground and he can feel Steve. More importantly, he can feel Andrew.

He let's his mind wander a little away from the main objective and flirts with the telepathic bond he has with Andrew. Matt has always had a certain link to Andrew, after all they're cousins and were at one point close, but that thing underneath the ground had amplified it tenfold. If he concentrates hard enough he can hear Andrew's mind whispering to him, but the words are unintelligible.

Andrew's mind shifts slightly and Matt shakes his head before refocusing on the task at hand. He holds the ball up level with his chest and furrows his brows, willing the ball to float. The ball is unresponsive to his pleas and he stretches the inner muscle so hard that his nose begins to bleed profusely. The connection he had with the baseball is lost and Matt recoils, dropping the ball to press the heel of his hand to his bleeding nose.

Andrew reaches over to his nightstand for his box of tissues and hands them to Matt, chuckling as he watches Matt scramble with his nosebleed. The camera floats around behind Andrew, looking over his shoulder so he can capture this moment of trail and error on film. Andrew makes a snide remark about Matt being on his period and his cousin deflects it with sarcasm.

"Fuck, man!" Matt swears, pulling out more tissues and wiping away all the blood furiously. His nose is gushing and it doesn't feel like it's going to stop anytime soon. "Oh, ha ha ha! Laugh it up because it doesn't happen to you!"

"Matt, you need to calm down," Andrew says softly, taking on a more concerned tone. "You're trying too hard. You're stretching more than you really need to. It's a lot easier than you're making it out to be."

"Yeah, well, you make it sound like the most difficult thing on the face of the Earth," Matt complains, feeling like a sore loser as he wipes the remains of blood away from his nose. He sniffles and ignores the camera as it floats around him. "I don't know what to do! You're telling me one thing but-"

"Hey!" Andrew interrupts, turning the situation around. "You want my help or not?"

"Yes, I just-" Matt sighs with exasperation, giving up on his argument. "Just make it sound easier."

Andrew sighs a little and his lips purse together as his mind tumbles through thought. Andrew's tongue pokes out and swipes across his bottom lip, knowing Matt is watching the movement. His eyes are fixed on the baseball and then they move towards the camera, feeling them as if they were actual living things. It's only then that Andrew gets an idea of how to explain it more simply to Matt.

"Think of the baseball as a living thing. You know, it emits it's own energy. It has it's own pulse." Andrew reaches forward and grasps Matt's hands so that the pads of Matt's thumbs are pressing into his pulse at his wrists. "What you need to do is find that pulse, find that energy, and push against it. In order to move it, you have to feel it first."

Matt closes his eyes and concentrates as he lets his cousin's whispers of wisdom sink into his brain. Matt sends out a link in search of the objects he intends to levitate solely with his mind. He's feeling around for the pulse the ball supposedly has but finding none. Why does Andrew have to make it so difficult for him? Does he really need to "feel" an object before moving it?

Matt is ready to give up once again after he sits there for a minute or two but then there's a faint glimmer of a beat. For a moment he assumes it's nothing but then there's a feedback to it. Like a bat with sonar. There's a pulse and he feels it with his mind. Matt smiles as he pictures the object behind his closed eyes. He's found the ball.

But the image that shapes itself in Matt's mind turns into something else. Something bigger and stronger. It isn't this inanimate object he's been trying to lift but a human being. Matt realizes now that he's still holding onto Andrew's wrists and pressing his thumbs into his pulse as he channels his link to the world around him through his cousin. Matt opens his eyes and stares at Andrew wide-eyed. He knows he's feeling his pulse with his hands but he can feel Andrew inside his mind, pushing his way around his thoughts.

Andrew stares right back at him just as surprised and wide-eyed, the feeling of being inside Matt's mind leaving him light headed. It seems the physical connection is amplifying the telepathic one and if Andrew could just push deeper...

Suddenly the baseball levitates into the air and neither one of them knows who's exactly moving it. Andrew can sense the vibrations it's giving off in waves but he's not willing it to move. He thinks for a moment that maybe Matt is channeling a link through him in order to move it. Matt doesn't even realize it at first until Andrew gasps, pushing his a link of his own to the ball.

The ball is floating in the space between them, seeming to vibrate and shake as it struggles between the will of Matt and Andrew. They never break eye contact. The connection pulsing through both of them grows stronger and it amplifies their power, stretching the muscle almost to it's breaking point. It intensifies when Matt grabs a hold of Andrew's hands, lacing his fingers between his cousin's and squeezing hard like he can't control it. Like he needs an anchor to something living.

They push against the ball in waves and they can both feel it in their minds. The struggle between control nearly tears them apart and the baseball goes sailing through the air and shooting out the open window. That's when the bed begins to shake and groan under their joined influence. Both cousins are breathing hard and when they start to levitate into the close atmosphere, that's when they feel it.

There are some things that can't be explained. That thing they found beneath the Earth is one of them and how their power came to be can't be explained either, but what they can do with it is a different matter entirely. They both remember what Steve had said about him and his girlfriend and neither believed it at the time, but why not? If they could move a simple baseball and fly, who's to say they couldn't do other things..?

The camera continues to document the whole thing and it's so second nature to Andrew that he hardly notices he's still controlling the camera just fine.

Andrew is much stronger than Matt but there was something different about this. Andrew's will is strong because he doesn't let emotions restrict his inner muscle but there something Matt that deconstructs his defenses. Somehow through all the tingling haze of this push and pull Matt presses against something in Andrew's brain that sends an electric impulse throughout his body, inducing the same chemical reaction as pleasure.

Andrew gasps despite himself and clutches at Matt's hands tighter, crushing them in his death grip as he hangs on for as long as he can. He's a little scared at what might happen if he lets Matt toy around in his brain. Andrew wouldn't be of much use if his brain exploded. So Andrew pushes back harder this time, pushing Matt's mind away from his while seeping into the recesses of his cousin's brain. They do this back and forth until they think they might burst.

There's a point when they reach a crescendo and the force of their power breaks them apart and sends them crashing back onto the bed with gushing nosebleeds. Andrew falls down on his back, hitting his head against the frame as Matt collapses on tip of him with an oomph. It's only now that Andrew loses his link to the camera to send it falling into a pile of dirty clothes.

Matt is breathing heavily into Andrew's ear and bleeding onto the messy bed, feeling different and still feeling a flicker of Andrew's mind inside his and vice versa. His body is pressed hard against Andrew's, hard enough for it to be uncomfortable for Andrew but not enough to be pushed away. Matt thinks Andrew doesn't want to push away and he knows why. Andrew is aroused and so is Matt. They had stretched their telepathic reach so far that they were able to induce pleasure without physical stimulation.

"What was that?" Matt asks, reeling back slightly to stop his nosebleed. He hands tissues to Andrew until the box is empty. Matt closes a hand over his nose and holds the tissue there until it stops bleeding. "Did it feel the same for you?"

"I think I felt you inside me," Andrew whispers, like it's a secret or merely a thought he meant to keep silent. "It felt like... It felt good. Like you were touching me from the inside. But it didn't hurt."

"Did we-?" Matt begins to ask but it falls short at what that question might imply. It couldn't be undone though. They had been inside each other's minds and felt them in ways they didn't think was possible. And they both had gotten aroused by it. "Were we having sex?"

"Not quite," Andrew says slowly but his face lights up as he does. He sits up on his elbows and he hasn't noticed that his legs have fallen apart to bracket Matt in between them perfectly so that they are pressed up against each other. "We should try it again. Go further this time."

"I don't know, Andrew..."

"Why not?" Andrew questions, face dropping ever so slightly.

"Don't you think that's a little weird? I mean, you're my cousin, man."

"You wouldn't have to touch me," Andrew pleads, grabbing one of Matt's wrists to keep him from running away. "And I wouldn't have to touch you. We can just use our minds."

"Then do it to yourself if you want it so bad," Matt protests despite his curiosity.

"It's not the same!" Andrew outbursts, not meaning to. "Please... Come on. I know you want it. I felt you."

Just then Andrew reaches his free hand down to cup Matt through his jeans, squeezing lightly as he bites his bottom lip. He shouldn't find his cousin so sexy but when Matt stares into that icy gaze he nearly loses all control of himself. Andrew leans up and plants a kiss to Matt's lips as he remains frozen in place, trying to compute everything that's happening. The connection they just had turned him on but when Andrew touched him physically Matt swore it made him harder.

"You said no touching," Matt gasps out of breath. Andrew simply grins at him.

"Oops," Andrew purrs seductively against Matt's lips before running his tongue over them and nibbling at the bottom one. "You need to learn how to let go, Matt. Stop being such a stickler for rules. Lets break them instead. It's so much more fun."

Andrew's voice has taken on a darker and more sultry tone, turning into something almost hostile or possessive. Matt recognizes the tone as Andrew has had it before, but instead of being cautious he is coerced into what Andrew is begging of him.

"Okay," Matt nods dumbly, breath ghosting over his cousin's lips. "I'll do it. Just... how do I do it?"

"I don't know... Like how you normally would but with your mind. Like you're playing out a fantasy in your head."

Matt nods again, taking deep breaths as he watches Andrew sit upright fully to shed off his clothing. Matt wasn't sure about this part but Andrew insisted and Matt would be lying anyway if he said he wasn't eager about it. When Andrew is finally naked he lays back down, sprawled out beneath Matt's open gaze. He's seen Andrew naked before but that was years ago and he was looking at him in a different light.

Andrew was pale all over, being the shut in that he is, and he looked so much smaller than he appeared to be without his clothes to bulk him. He was smooth and unmarked by any means except for the lingering bruise or two that could only be explained away by either bullies or Andrew's dad. Matt felt his chest clench a little at the reminder of how much Andrew's life has changed since high school.

His cousin looked expectantly at him, waiting for him to strip away his clothes as well. Matt tosses his clothes over the side of Andrew's bed and onto the growing pile where the camera landed, covering it. Neither one cared about or even gave the camera much thought after their initial experience. The connection had been too much to handle on the spur of the moment but now they would come prepared.

Matt and Andrew were both naked now, taking in the sight of each other and concentrating on the feel of their bodies. Andrew was the first to bend his energy around Matt to mimic a soft caress of fingers against his abdomen. Matt shivered and let out a shaky breath as it left a fuzzy tingling trail down his stomach and just above his groin. The motion took his breath away and he wanted more.

They were both still very turned on and very hard from their first accidental test run and now that they knew what they were capable of they could bend this power to satisfy each other without touching. Matt tried something similar to what Andrew had just done and imagined that he was caressing his cousin's body with physically and it worked. A soft noise escaped Andrew's lips and he twisted into the sheets slightly.

Matt's imagination got a little more bold and he ventured down the length of Andrew's body, caressing his hip bones and tickling his sides by his own volition. Matt got so into it in that moment that he was strong enough to spread Andrew's legs further apart, a feat he was never able to accomplish well on a living thing. It made Andrew's heart pound a little faster as he let his defenses down enough for Matt to do so.

Andrew feels Matt kneading and caressing his thighs and it almost feels real but he's aware that Matt's hand are at his sides. The thought of this makes Andrew moan uncontrollably, like it was so much hotter than the real thing. Matt can feel Andrew pushing against him as well and it feels like finger nails are raking down his chest and arms, leaving welts behind but no marks to account for them.

Matt lets his mind wander and his imagination takes it's course as he pictures himself pushing into Andrew, penetrating him with his cock. And at first it feels weird because he's not actually doing it, but at the same time he is. Matt is entering Andrew's body, he is impaling him. Andrew whines just then and Matt is ready to pull his mind away from him entirely but before he does anything hasty he simply asks.

"Are you okay?" Matt asks, worried that it might be hurting Andrew with his metaphorical cock.

"Fuck yeah," Andrew breaths out a little too eager, blushing because he's afraid he might be too excited about this. "It feels like you're really inside me but without any of the pain."

"How would you know the difference?" Matt inquires with a chuckle, knowing Andrew is a virgin.

"Screw off..."

Anything Andrew planned to say after that was lost in a sea of sensation and concentration as Matt pushed into him more fully, finding that spot inside Andrew solely with his mind and pressing firmly against it. Andrew moaned and thrashed against his messy blood-stained sheets, whining at the pressure building inside him as Matt willed it to do so. Andrew could feel the energy moving around inside him and it was electric in it's entirety.

Andrew was clutching at his sheets, twisting and kicking in all his glorious frustration, and tried to calm down enough to bend his energy around Matt. Andrew looked past his spread thighs and up at where Matt knelt between them, eyeing him predatorily. Matt swore he saw Andrew's eyes turn a darker shade of blue just then before he felt his cousin bend the atmosphere around them to imitate the feel of stroking along his cock.

It initially took him by surprise but Matt could only think about how right Andrew was. It did feel better like this. They were able to press against each other more precisely with their minds than any physical contact could ever achieve. Matt groaned at the sensation of Andrew stroking him with his mind. It felt weird and amazing all in a single bound.

After that Andrew kept his eyes trained on Matt the whole time, feeling him in multiple ways all at once as their minds danced around each other. It felt like they were actually having sex but without touching. Matt let his eyes drift along Andrew's beautiful body, loving each caress and stroke and push of his mind mingling with his.

On a limb, Matt leans over Andrew's body to kiss him on the lips, needing just a little physical contact to push him further to his threshold. Andrew opens up to his cousin and kisses back, sliding his tongue against Matt's in a passionate and hungry lip lock. It's the first time anyone has ever french kissed him and the intensity of the kiss seems to amplify the pressure either of them have created against the other.

Matt presses more firmly against Andrew prostate and it sends his cousin overboard into a thrashing frenzy. Andrew is so close and Matt can feel it, can feel his own orgasm nearing when Andrew grips around him tighter. It feels like Andrew's body is really closing in around him and the image of this ignites a string of fireworks as he reaches his orgasm.

The bed starts to shake and rattle, lifting off the ground slightly, and Matt grips his cousin's hands in his like before to amplify the sensation. They continue to kiss and tangle tongues long after their noses have begun to bleed again and in a split second both of them press harder into each other mentally, coming harder than either of them ever had.

The force and intensity of their bond is enough to send a wave of energy pulsing through the air to shatter various dirty cups and CD cases lying around. They lift off of the already levitating bed as their orgasm reaches it's peak before crashing back down in a similar fashion like earlier. It takes everything out of both of them to contain the full potential of their joined influence.

They're both fully pressed up against each other physically now and even though their orgasms have subsided they can feel the other pulsing against their sticky skin. Neither cousin really cares that their covered in come and blood or that the sheets are ruined. They're still reeling from the lingering sensations of being inside and against one another.

"That was weird," Matt says.

"That was amazing," Andrew argues out of breath, chest heaving from his orgasm and will power exertion. "Maybe next time we can try a mental and physical connection."

"At the same time?"

"Mmm," Andrew hums with a smile.

"Sure, I guess we could," Matt agrees, if not a little hesitantly. "We just need to be more careful next time. We need some rules and control. Rules can be fun too."

Andrew makes a little put off sound by this but Matt leans back to look his cousin in the eyes. His face is smeared with blood from his nosebleed and Matt is sure he doesn't look too good either but Andrew looks perfect like this. Andrew looks human. Matt can see the perfection and imperfection in Andrew, can see where he's flawed and needs development. Matt hums softly to himself as he kisses Andrew again, finding it silly that he was the one who needed help.

Because, in the end, both of them needed the practice.


End file.
